powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criss Cross Crisis
Criss Cross Crisis is the 29th episode in the third season of The Powerpuff Girls, following "Bubblevision." Synopsis One of Professor Utonium's failed experiments causes everyone in the city to swap bodies. The race is on to find a solution whilst the girls fight Mojo Jojo, who exploits the mix-ups throughout town during a crime spree. Plot When one of the Professor's inventions go wrong, it causes everyone to switch bodies. For example, Buttercup switches with the Professor, Blossom switches with Ms. Bellum and Bubbles switches with The Mayor. Buttercup starts to cry at her wrong body and gets pushed by Blossom saying "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Later, the Professor explains that he was trying to turn apples into oranges by using an alchemy he devised. Although it worked with the use of theta emissions, the conversion was incomplete; only the interiors have interchanged as the Professor (in Buttercup's body) demonstrates with cross-sections of the two fruits. The Professor then theorized that he could harness theta waves from human REM sleep from every citizen in Townsville to achieve total conversion. Unfortunately, he overloaded the power matrix and caused the entire conversion process to backfire throughout Townsville in such a way where all its citizens swapped bodies with each other, much in the way of the earlier apple and orange. Then, the Mayor calls and Ms. Bellum explains that all of Townsville exchanged bodies and that someone exploited the confusion to rob the bank; they are in Bubbles and Blossom's bodies respectively. After he calls, the "girls" get dressed in their clothes. Bubbles won't leave because she has a bald spot. Blossom just combs some hair on the bald spot to help her. Upon arriving at the bank, they gasp at the fact that everyone has switched bodies (a security guard to that of a baby, and a female bank teller to a guard dog). An old woman is there and tells them that it was Fuzzy Lumpkins ("A pink fellow concerned over his property") and they go find him. But when they get to Fuzzy Lumpkins' shack, it is just a British gentleman in Fuzzy Lumpkins' body. Bubbles gets a call from the Mayor about another robbery. Once again, the girls find the old woman at the crime scene. This time, she said it was the Gangreen Gang ("Seasick-looking young lads"). The girls rush off and burst into the gang's hangout to find that they had switched bodies with teenage girls, and they are seen reading girly magazines and getting pedicures. The girls in Snake's and Grubber's bodies suggest that it was Mojo Jojo ("The monkey you were chasing around. He seems like a pretty bad guy") that's been committing the crimes. The girls burst into Mojo's lair and beat up the old lady that he switched bodies with. Sometime after realizing what had happened, the girls rush back into town and fight Mojo Jojo, who they come to realize had swapped bodies with the old lady and fed them several red herrings to detract from his robberies. Their battle is naturally complicated by the Professor's attempts to figure out how to restore everyone's proper bodies. Meanwhile, the Professor, Ms. Bellum, and the Mayor stayed behind to repair the machine and find the proper frequency to restore everyone's proper bodies, and the girls send Mojo Jojo to prison; though everyone is back to normal, Bubbles sounds like the narrator, who ends the episode with Bubbles' voice. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Ms. Bellum *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Gangreen Gang﻿ Trivia *This is Don Shank's last episode in storyboarding. He was still the art director until the end of season 4. *The Powerpuff Girls, The Mayor, Ms. Sara Bellum, Professor Utonium, wake up in the opposite bodies, and the villains all wake up as the opposite people in their bodies. *Paul Rudish, Craig McCracken, and Don Shank make a cameo appearance in the body-switch scene in the laboratory. *This is the second of the four episodes in season three that Genndy Tartakovsky directed. *During the bank scene, Totoro makes a cameo. *When Buttercup (in Professor's body) asks the female teller who robbed the bank, she said "who stole the moneys (sic)?" instead of "money" *Dexter, from Dexter's Laboratory, makes a brief cameo appearance in this episode switching bodies with Ms. Sara Bellum. *Bubbles switches voices with the narrator at the end as a joke. This idea goes back to the episode "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever", as the narrator exclaimed he wanted to play Bubbles during the Pretend game in that episode. **Some references from the rainy day episode include: ***Blossom as Ms. Bellum. ***Bubbles as The Mayor in their pretend game of The Powerpuff Girls. *Behind the scenes this episode was an animation disaster, having to draw all the characters differently than normal. *Mojo Jojo's glasses (inside the old woman's body) resembles that from Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory when he got hit by the laser. *This episode is the first 22-minute full-length one-story episode since "Uh-Oh, Dynamo". *When standing on the old lady in Mojo Jojo's body Ms. Sara Bellum's shoes are red but in the rest of the episode, her shoes are black. * At the scene when the six are on the couch, Ms. Bellum's neck is longer than usual. * Popeye and George Liquor make a cameo appearance in this episode. *Running gag: Mojo Jojo saying that he is the old lady whom he switched bodies with and Professor Utonium trying to rearrange their bodies during the episode. , and Don Shank]] Production Notes * This was the first episode produced in 2000 according to the credits. * This was originally meant to be a season 2 episode, but production was held off until season 3. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Season 3 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Bellum Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes storyboarded by Don Shank Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes where Buttercup cries Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls